Silhouette
by whoopi123
Summary: This story is about a fool who found his way back to sanity through his family's unconditional love. A fool who proved to the whole world and his love that despite his overwhelming depression, he can still be the best man he could have been.
1. Breaking down

**Hey guys, it's me again... Here's the story I told you about in my other story All I ever wanted. So, here you go!**

* * *

Silhouette

He threw his phone at his bed after that stupid call he made a few minutes ago. His eyes began to water, his face burned in anger, his fists curled in determination, his heart beat faster and his head began to wander in despair as his flipped to the last page.

"Ahhhh!" the boy scream and threw the picture album at the wall. He ran to his desk and swept off everything on it.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he said hitting his head with his fists.

He looked around and saw the mess he made. He saw a picture fall off from a book that was sitting on his desk earlier. It was a picture of him and a guy. They had ice cream all over their faces. And they looked... happy. But he could no longer remember how it felt to be happy. All he felt was overwhelming anger and frustration that was welling up inside him. And so he balled his fists again and kicked the picture out of the way as he punched the concrete wall. He banged and bumped his head against the wall several times and eventually bruised his forehead. But he had lost all control and all care for his well being. So what if he hurt himself? So what if he bled and cried? Nobody seemed to care, and why would they? He was useless.

He leaned against the wall, shedding his tears on his damped shirt. He looked hopelessly to his side and found an almost empty cologne bottle. He picked it up and squeezed it tight before smashing it on the floor in anger and depression. He breathed in the scent of the cologne and stood up crookedly while his blood trickled its way to his fingertips.

He made his way to the bathroom sink, his skin stinging with pain. He looked at the mirror and saw his face, the bruises, the cuts and scratches. His forehead was slightly bleeding; his arms were filled with fine scratches. He couldn't recognize himself anymore. As far as he knew, the person staring back at him was an insane man. He couldn't bear to think what was going on in the mind of a person who injured himself on purpose but at the same time, he understood. Each cut, each wound, each patch of black and blue skin signified his longing and pain. He felt useless and left to rot. And he deserves nothing but to die.

He reached for the drawer and revealed a small blade. He stared at it in desperation. _I AM USELESS. I AM A DISGRACE. THEY DO NOT DERSERVE A COWARD LIKE ME. _He pierced his skin as he pressed the blade unto his flesh. He stared at the blood oozing from his skin and felt the tiniest glimmer of hope. –something he had felt in a long time. But it was a hopeless kind of hope. It was the hope and desire that the blade would be the tool to end his life once and for all. The world had become too cruel and he had become too weak. The pain from the cuts urged him to stop, but the pain in his heart willed him to go on. He slashed his arm again until he formed the phrase, "I am USELESS"

* * *

As soon as Nancy and Bill heard the continuous blows, Nancy immediately called 911 and asked for an ambulance while Bill took out the first aid kit. They raced to the boy's room. Nancy tried to open the door but it was jammed. Bill had no other choice but to kick the door open. They saw traces of dripping blood on the floor. It led to the bathroom. They followed it and found the boy on the bathroom floor slowly fainting.

"Brady!" both screamed in fright in the sight of his thrashed body.

Before Nancy could touch her nephew, Bill brought him to his bed. Nancy filled a small bucket with water and brought it to Bill who was preparing the kit and putting on his gloves.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Nancy asked with an unsure voice.

"Judging by his wounds, he's gonna be okay" Bill answered cleaning the wounds on his forehead.

"Oh, thank goodness" she said under her breath.

"Give me some bandage for his forehead" he request while applying disinfectant on his wounds.

Nancy obeyed and gave him the bandage. Nancy's eyes grew wider when she saw the writing on Brady's arm.

"Oh my! Bill look at his arm"

"Crap!" he exclaimed inspecting the cuts.

"Did it go through?"

"No, it's just on the flesh. Good thing he didn't cut through any vein"

"Uncle Bill?"

"Yes, Brady?"

"Will I ever feel again?" Brady said before fainting again.

After Bill and Nancy have provided him first aid, nurses came rushing through the door. They carried Brady in a stretcher heading to the ambulance. They looked at Brady's weak body being carried away. Nancy leaned on Bill's side.

"I hope he's gonna be okay"

"Me too, honey. Me too" he said embracing his wife.

* * *

As all this chaos was happening, a deep voice stood out.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Sir, I am Dr. Robert Goodman" the man in a white lab suit said sticking out his hand.

"Nancy" she said shaking his hand.

"Bill" he shook his hand with his.

"Can you do me a favour, this is concerning about your nephew"

"Anything doctor" Nancy said in all hopes.

"Can you please leave this place as it is? My team will be investigating his psychiatric well being tonight and tomorrow. I'll be handing the results to his ER doctor, to see if she'll approve"

"Okay, anything for our boy"

_What is going on here?_ He looked around and saw that he was rushed to the Emergency room. He tried getting up.

"Uhm, nurse? Is my aunt and uncle there?"

The nurse heard Brady whisper those words.

"The patient is conscious" he called out to another nurse.

"Sir, your aunt and uncle will be here in an hour"

"Okay" he slumped back.

"Nurse?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is it over yet?" and with that Brady went unconscious again.

* * *

Brady was checked in to the hospital, for two days to fully recover from his situation. Dr. Goodman gave the results to Dr. Maxine Kiers, Brady's ER doctor. She approved of the Psychiatrist's suggestion; to put him in the mental hospital for a week to straighten his emotions and mental performance.

Brady woke up from his deep sleep and found his Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill chatting with his brothers. He didn't want to listen to what they were talking about so he took his iPod from the table beside him and played it.

"Aunt Nancy! Uncle Bill!" Boomer exclaimed in pure happiness.

"Hello dear, we bring bad news" Nancy answered with a faded smile.

"Bad news? Wait, I'll call everybody"

"Mason! Mikayla! Boz! Lanny! Get in here" he shouted.

After a minute, everyone was there in the room except Lanny.

"Where's Lanny?" Boomer asked.

"He went with his friends"

"Oh, okay... Anyway, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill bring bad news" said Boomer

"What's going on Nancy?" Mason asked.

Bill and Nancy sighed together and spoke, "Brady is sick"

"Sick?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yes, sick... not just physically but mentally and emotionally, here I'll show you" Nancy said taking the laptop to Brady.

All of them gasped in his appearance. Mason felt his knees weaken. Boomer's eyes widened. Mikayla's mouth flung open. Boz gulped at his brother's state.

"Wha-What ha-happened to him?" Boz stuttered.

"He had an emotional breakdown, Boz. That's what both of his doctors said" answered Bill.

"Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill... we're coming there in two days time" Boomer voice cracked.

"Okay Boomer, be careful on your way here you guys" Nancy and Bill said before shutting down their computer.

* * *

**So? What do you think of my first chapter? Please read and review...**

**Okay, I think I won't be able to update All I ever wanted this week because I'm going to a 3 day camp... **

**And I'd like to thank Ms. Zooeytroll for helping me edit this :)**

**Thanks everyone! :) **

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~**


	2. Trying to forget the past

**Just a little shout-out to the first 7 reviewers:**

**Cailey**

**WritingIsImagination**

**Bra-kayla Luver4eva**

**Codex**

**Guest 1**

**Wansapanataym and **

**Guest 2**

**Thank You for checking this story out :)**

**Author's Notes:**

**1. Hey guys, I'll be introducing a few OC's in this story. There are just some roles that needs a character. Two of them will be introduced here. Dr. Maxine Kiers and Kent Wyatt.**

**2. I highly suggest that you should load the song No Such Thing by John Mayer. You might wanna sing along with Brady and Kent**

* * *

Silhouette

Brady just woke up from his 12 hour slumber only to feel each and every cut sting with pain. He winced as his sat up on his bed. He then slowly examined his surroundings. He looked from the first corner of the room to the last. At the very last corner, he found a man all dressed in white sleeping on the couch.

_Who is that dude? And where are Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill? _

Brady didn't waste a second to think, so he went to the man to wake him up. Slowly, Brady scooted to the man and shook his shoulder.

"Uhm" he scratched his head and sighed. "Excuse me?" he said while shaking him.

The man didn't shrug or move at all. _Man, this dude is one heavy sleeper. _Again, Brady shook him back and forth. He stepped back immediately when the man groaned and yawned while stretching his arms wide open still lying on the couch. The man slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. And when he regained his sight, he noticed Brady right away.

"Brady! I-I mean Mr. Parker. You don't mind if I call you by your first name, don't you?"

"No, not at all" Brady smiled at his surprised condition.

"By the way..." the man stood up and continued. "My name's Kent Wyatt. I'm gonna be your personal nurse for awhile."

"Cool, but why do I need a personal nurse? I'm gonna be out tomorrow, aren't I?"

"You're Aunt and Uncle appointed me to be your personal nurse. They figured that you'll need someone to talk to or someone to keep you company. Don't worry buddy, I got your back. With me, you'll never get bored." he gave Brady a nudge on the shoulder and walked to the other corner of the room.

"Hey Kent, you didn't answer my other question" he said while walking over to him.

"Oh yeah, of course you'll be out tomorrow..." he answered.

"Good..."

Brady made his way back to his bed and sat on it. He took his iPod from the nightstand and put it on. He scrolled it to his favourite playlist. But before he could even press play, Kent took it from him and said.

"Better stop listening to music for while bro, and start making music yourself." He smiled at Brady while holding a guitar with his other hand.

Brady showed him a very disturbed look but as his words sunk, a smile crept up on his face. _I wish I had big brother like Kent, someone who knows how to make me forget about my worries._

"Sure thing... big bro" Brady said carelessly.

"Big bro? Well, that's new. So I get to officially call you, little bro or baby bro." He laughed while handing him the guitar.

"Dude! That's not funny! At all!" he yelled at him.

"Really?" Kent scoffed and turned around to get his guitar which was lying on the table in the far corner.

"Okay fine! Maybe a little." He admitted causing both of them to sink into the deafeningly loud boisterous laughter.

A few minutes later, they've finally composed of themselves, though they were still smiling at the thought of that conversation. Brady and Kent sat across each other; Brady on the bed and Kent on a stool.

"So, Kent... How long have you been playing?" he started a conversation.

"Around 12 years already. I started playing the guitar when I was 15 years old."

"Oh, so you must be ..." Brady said tapping on his chin. "27 years old."

"Yup! You got some fast Math there"

"Hahaha, I do? I never knew"

"Hey wanna jam?" Kent asked.

"Heck yeah!" Brady answered right away.

"Alright, what song should we play?"

"You choose. I'll just go Rhythm and if possible with some bass on it"

Kent nodded and took out his phone and opened his music player. He searched for the best song to play. Just a few seconds later...

"Aha!" Kent exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of No Such Thing by John Mayer?"

"Yeah! I love that track! That was the first face paced song I've ever played on the guitar" Brady answered almost immediately while putting on the guitar sling around him.

"Cool... Let's play it. Now, on One! Two! Three!" Kent put on the guitar sling around him.

_Brady doing guitar the intro: _"Ladies and Gents! Brady Parker" Kent yelled.

"... and our guest singer, Kent Wyatt!"

_(Brady singing and __**Kent singing**__)_

(Both singing)

"_**Welcome to the real world"**_

_**She said to me condescendingly**_

_**Take a seat, take your life**_

_**Plot it out in black and white**_

_**Well, I never lived the dream of the prom kings**_

_**And the drama queens**_

_**I'd like to think the best of me**_

_**Is still hiding up my sleeve**_

*Brady stands up*

They love to tell you

Stay inside the lines

But something's better

On the other side

*Kent jumps up and down while Brady was whipping his hair back and forth*

_**I wanna run through the halls of my high school**_

_I wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_**I just found out there's no such thing as the real world**_

Just a lie you've got to rise above

*Brady ran and got on the couch. He went jumping up and down on it not minding the pain at all*

_So the good boys and girls_

_Take the so called right track_

_Faded white hats_

_Grabbing credits and maybe transfers_

_They read all the books but they can't find the answers_

_And all of our parents, they're getting older_

_I wonder if they've wished for anything better_

_While in their memories tiny tragedies_

*Kent jumped and strummed his string as soon as he was falling*

They love to tell you

Stay inside the lines

But something's better

On the other side

*Kent yelled "On the other side!"*

*Brady mutes his guitar for 2 beats*

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school_

_**I wanna scream at the top of my lungs**_

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world_

Just a lie you got to rise above

*Kent plays a little lead*

_**I am invincible**_

I am invincible

_I am invincible_

_**As long as I'm alive**_

*Kent shows off some of his skills and so did Brady*

"As long as I'm alive!" Brady yelled like he was having his very own concert still standing on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile at the nurses' station...

"What is that noise?" Dr. Kiers asked.

"I don't know Doc but I think it's coming from room 723" a nurse answered.

Dr. Kiers checked her chart and rolled her eyes. _No wonder... It's Wyatt watching the kid._

Dr. Kiers made her way to the room with all of the nurses following her behind.

* * *

I wanna run through the halls of my high school

_**I wanna scream at the top of my lungs **__(Ooh! The top of my lungs!)_

I just found out there's no such thing as the real world

Just a lie you've got to rise above

*Dr. Kiers enters the room with most of the nurses at the station*

_**I just can't wait 'til my ten year reunion**_

_I'm gonna bust down the double doors_

And when I stand on these tables before you

You will know what all this time was for!

Just right after they finished the song, the nurses applauded causing both of them to turn around and fix themselves. Brady's hair was so messed up and so was Kent's. The couch looked like hurricane had passed through the room. Kent and Brady smiled at the applause they were hearing from the nurses.

"That was awesome dude!" the other male nurse said to his co-worker.

"Yeah, Kent... that was amazing. You too Mr. Parker" a random nurse from outside popped his head just to see him.

"Amazing?! Awesome?!" a woman's voice stood out. She sounded a little angry.

"Who said that?" Kent asked to the crowd.

"I did!" Dr. Kiers came in with her hands on her hips.

Kent and Brady were now shaking in fear. Kent's head was about to blow. He didn't know what to do next since everybody had their eyes on them. Brady on the other hand was speechless and paralyzed. He was too scared to make a joke about it right now.

"Do you mind explaining this... ridiculous gesture?"

"I-I, ah, w-we..." Brady tried explaining but it was no good.

"Can we talk about this outside Maxi?" Kent pleaded.

"Oh, yes, we'll talk!" she spat before leaving the room.

Kent walked over to Brady...

"Yo, dude, are you sure about this? You could get into trouble. Do you want me to back you up?"

"Nah, don't bro... I can handle this, okay? I'll be right back." He patted his shoulder.

Kent turned to where all of his co-workers were including the doctor. He sighed and said

"Come on guys, shows over get back to the station"

One by one, each of his co-workers left with a disappointed look for they wanted them to do another number. But what choice do they have? The crowd slowly disappeared revealing an angry doctor at the door. Kent looked back to Brady who gave him thumbs up. He just smiled at Brady's little way of helping him while closing the door.

Now, Dr. Kiers grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the end of the hallway. She spoke first.

"What's up with you? Why are you treating my patients like they don't have a problem?"

"Nothing's up with me Max. I'm just trying to get the boy's head out of his mind for awhile."

"But I don't approve of that."

"Look Max, I want to help the kid move on."

"Move on from what? That little dent on his self-esteem?"

This time Kent was angered by the attitude the doctor was showing.

"Yes!" He yelled that one of the patient's watchers came out to see.

"Shut up Kent! You're making a scene." She hit him in the arm.

"No, I won't!" he resisted.

"And as for your question, yes, I will help him with his self-esteem problem"

"Ha!" she scoffed. "We'll see how you do... Doctor?"

"Well, can you help him with his problem? Huh? Doctor?" Kent not giving Dr. Kiers the chance to speak up continued. "Of course not, because you've never had a problem with your self-esteem. You were too proud and confident of yourself when you passed that Medical School Scholarship which turned into this"

"Now don't you dare bring that topic on with me?"

"Really? Are you trying to scare me? Ha!" he scoffed.

By now, a few people were gathering in the corner listening to their argument.

"Remember that time, when you ditched poor Tony for the ever handsome Christopher Kane. Mr. Everything nice. You were too picky with your dates. And unbelievably, you chose some random good looking guy rather than you're other bestfr-..." Kent's rant was stopped when Dr. Kiers slapped him across the face. He held his cheek in pain. Kent turned away to go back to his duty till Maxine spoke up...

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" she managed to say with her lungs gasping for air.

Kent turned around and said... "Watch me" as he walked off to where Brady's room was.

Maxine was now crying in front of some of her patients and their watchers. Everyone had a pity look their face except for an old lady on a wheelchair with tubes in her nose. She couldn't take all the embarrassment so she yelled at them to leave her alone, but not one of them left. So she just the place herself heading to her clinic on the third floor.

* * *

Kent had just arrived in front of Brady's door. He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed. _Why does she have to be so mean? I just wanted help the young man. I should talk to her later._

Kent entered the room silently trying not to disturb Brady who was listening to his iPod. Kent made his way to Brady and greeted him with a high-five.

"So how'd it go?" Brady asked.

"It didn't go so well" he frowned.

"I'm sorry bro"

"Don't be. Really it's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

Brady shifted himself to the table's direction and placed his iPod there. He sat up looking at Kent ready to listen to whatever he has to say.

"So Brady, tell me about, you know... that." He said pointing at this arm trying to get him off the topic between him and Dr. Kiers.

Brady's smile slowly faded as the memory played back in his mind. He faced Kent with eyes filled with need and sorrow. Kent urged Brady on to tell him what happened so that he could help. And so, Brady began talking.

"There was this girl back home that I had a crush on. She caught my eyes right away. The first week, I thought to myself that this crush won't last long because of several reasons. Like her dad, he was a furious man with this overprotective aura over his little girl. And also our personalities don't clash. She's a tough, super responsible, very intelligent and shy girl while I'm a cowardly and slightly irresponsible guy. I'm not very much knowledgeable too. Most of the things I've learned came from television shows or the internet. I have trouble with not showing off. I mean, who wouldn't show off their vault of gold. Right?" he explained.

Kent felt sorry for making him spill one of his hurtful memories but how could he help if he didn't know what happened? He just simply nodded and kept listening to what was going to say.

"And so, my tiny crush began growing into this obsession. I couldn't stand a day without seeing her or even talking to her. She was just that important to me already. Just so you'll know I'm that kind of guy who could think or talk straight when telling the truth. I'd either make a joke out of it or tell a story about it. I have this problem about saying I like you, or I love you to people. It just feels like it needs that perfect moment. If I had told someone I love them or I like them, it probably was said through an outburst." Brady stopped.

"And were you able to tell her?"

"Sadly, no. But I made sure that she'll at least have a hint on what I feel for her. And there was this time, when she officially 'unfriended' me. At first, she told me frankly that she doesn't want to hear any more flirty compliments from me or else our friendship will be no more. But it was so hard for me not to, with sun shining brightly on her causing her eyes to sparkle. Luckily, I was able to hold on to what she told me for like almost the whole afternoon till my mouth accidentally let out a very assuming claim on her as my girl. From that moment on, she never talked to me in the same way again. She was being professional and slightly rude. She only saw me as her king, not a friend anymore. Later on, she invited my brother to go listen to poetry slam with her. She didn't include me. That time, jealousy was washing over me. So, being the king I was; I commanded my guards to imprison those who recite poetry. I thought my plan on separating my brother and her, would work but it actually made the problem worse. Hours of loneliness had passed when my cousin Lanny came with a report. He told me that my brother was leading a group of poets in the jungle so they could poetry slam tonight. I hurried off to where they were. I was up at a tree where the ropes were attached. When I looked down, I saw my brother reciting. I heard him trashing me in his poem. Angered filled me up making me swing down and body slam against him. Both of us fell on the ground. And out came all of the explaining. I marched in front of everybody. I spoke up not realizing I was doing an impromptu poem in front of her and my people." Brady smiled at the memory. "And later that night, I was under house arrest for hours. I was freed when my brother told the guard to release me because she wanted to talk to me. I went to her and listened to what she had to say. She asked me to be her friend again. And of course, I approved."

Brady carried on to his story. "...And from the day I left the island, I was never the same happy-go-lucky king. I became all gloomy. I became this ridiculous monster who cuts himself thinking it's the only way to stop this. Crazy right? You hurt yourself to stop the pain. And so, that's how I got here"

"I'm sorry bro, it really must've hurt when you left. And what was her name Brady?"

"Her name is Mikayla. Mikayla Makoola"

"She has a beautiful name and I'm quite sure she's pretty too just by the thought of you head over heels for her" he held his shoulder showing him some support.

"You have no idea" Brady had now lightened up from the dark flashback.

Kent hasn't heard a story like that before, making him look up to Brady's bravery to actually leave his family behind just to get this girl. He knew it was kind of cliché but it was just so real and true at the same time.

Later on, Kent decided to change the topic.

"Hahaha, okay. New topic... What song is on repeat on your playlist?"

"Now? Uhm, Magic by B.O.B. What about you?"

"Hmmm, I'd say Dreaming with a broken heart by John Mayer"

"Oooh, looks like someone's heartbroken..." he teased Kent.

"It's nothing..."

"What do you mean nothing? You should at least have a reason why that song is on repeat."

"You'll never understand"

"I'll try to keep up" Brady insisted.

"Okay, I'll tell you but this stays between you and me."

Brady just nodded to his condition.

"Do you know Ms. Kiers?"

"The angry doctor? My doctor?"

"Yeah, she's the reason behind all this gloom in me. It's pretty much the same with your story."

"Oooh, You like her don't you? Come on, tell me"

"Okay, back in the past. Maxi and I were best friends. We liked the same things, and did the same things. As we were growing up, I was showing some interest on her. I told her how I felt but she just laughed at me thinking it was only a joke. Graduation came in a few months making me think of college. I wanted to take up engineering but I wanted to be with her like all the time. She took Med School and passed a scholarship exam. So, I studied Nursing at the medical school she was studying at. We'd go on casual picnics, long bike rides on Saturdays with our other best friend, Tony. Tony liked her too, but he knew that Maxi will allow them to be a couple. College life around her was great but sometimes hurtful. One time, she shared to me about this rich guy asking her out. She did go out with him until they officially became a couple. I hated it when she shared to me their time with each other especially their first kiss. And then, I finally finished college. I worked here for around 4 to 5 years while she was still finishing Med School. When she finally graduated from Med School and passed her board exam, she immediately called me and told me the news. She was going to celebrate that same night but when I learned that her boyfriend was going, I decide not go. That same night, I was online. I saw all of her statuses. I never thought that the innocent and humble Maxi I knew would now, boast. It turned me off a little but my memories of her were too strong to remind me of the good her. My absence on one of her most unforgettable event caused a gap between us. We haven't spoken from that time on until awhile ago just happened."

"What happened awhile ago?"

"We just had an argument" he answered not wanting to continue about the recent incident.

"Okay... Go on"

"Now that we work for the same corporation, things have been a lot harder around here for me lately." Kent finished.

"That's sad bro..."

"I know, but I won't stop helping her out of this pool of pride"

"Deep words bro" he commented.

Kent just nodded.

"Hey want to start the afternoon with a jam?" Brady suggested getting him out of his mind.

"Sure, what song?" he answered immediately.

"Let's go back in time... what about Hard day's night by The Beatles?" Brady said.

"Excellent choice!" Kent replied before getting his guitar and began strumming his strings while Brady picked up his guitar and was working up his intro.

_**Cause it's been a hard day's night!**_

_**And I've been working like a dog...**_

_**It's been a hard day's night!**_

_**I should be sleeping like a log**_

_**. . .**_

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've updated this. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update both of my stories alternately.**

**I won't be updating 12 or more days from now. I'm gonna complete two Lazy Weeks.**

**And before I forget, Happy Holidays!**

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~**


	3. Acceptance

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating for a very long time... it's just that, it's the busiest month of the year for me. My internet connection at home won't work, so I had to go to my cousin/ classmate's house to use her WiFi. **

* * *

Silhouette

Brady had woken up by the last hour. He is now at the table packing up his things from the closet because today, he's finally going home.

"Man, I can't wait to go home" Brady uttered excitedly.

Kent got into the room with his Aunt and Uncle.

Almost immediately, Brady noticed them.

"Hey guys" he greeted with the happiest smile ever.

"Hey bro" Kent said and smiled.

"Brady… sweetheart, we bring you news" Nancy's smile turned into a frown.

Brady dropped his bag by the mention of the word "news". He immediately sensed what they were talking about. _No, please don't tell me… _

"Brady, we're sending you to St. Luke's Mental Hospital" Bill said looking into Brady's upset eyes.

"What for?" he volume up his voice. " I'm okay… Alright? I don't need to go to St. Luke's"

Nancy knew this would happen. He hated it there. He was bullied by the other patients. This would be his third visit in the entire year. Nancy knew that they'd have to encourage him more to take another therapy. Brady had a long time recovering from the recent one. It was so far his worst. The first time didn't make a dent to his passiveness at all.

For Nancy and Bill, it was very heavy and hard in their pockets. They'd have to take double shifts only to be able to pay for his treatment.

"Brady, please stop denying this. I know that you need to take some of those hurts off you. It'll eat you alive if you won't let it out"

"Then let it eat me alive. I don't wanna live anymore especially when everyone thinks I'm a nuisance"

Nancy was hurt by his words. If only he knew how much this had cost her and Bill. I f only he knew how much it hurt them seeing him like this. Before Nancy could speak again, Kent spoke.

"Brady, they're right" he sighed. "You have to go. Or else this will haunt you throughout your life. Don't do it for them, do it for yourself"

Brady didn't answer. He just left the room and slammed the door.

Now, Nancy was crying. She couldn't understand Brady anymore, as if he wasn't the same kid she raised from kindergarten to high school. The same kid who'd bathe just for ice cream. The same kid who sings about almost anything.

Nancy and Bill went to the corner and sat down on the couch to talk.

"Bill, what did I do wrong?" she sobbed.

"You did nothing wrong Nancy" he pulled her closer.

"Is it because we didn't give him enough?" she sobbed harder.

"Nancy, don't say that. We gave him everything we can offer. Only he can help himself this time." Bill said, hugging his wife.

"But, I-I just don't understand why he won't open up to us. It's like he's been keeping something from us" Bill said.

"Well, if he's keeping it from us, we shouldn't push him into telling us. Everything will get worse" Bill added

"That's why we're here. We're here to help him take the few steps just like how we did it when he started climbing up the stairs" Bill continued, causing the both of them smile in the memory.

While Nancy and Bill were having their conversation, Kent went after Brady tried to encourage him to join the therapy.

"Hey bro" he said, approaching Brady who was sitting on a bench near the nurses' station.

"What do you want?" Brady said as he shifted his position away from him.

"I want to help you" he said while sitting next to him.

"Help me in what?"

Brady was in complete denial about the problems he had. He was being hard, but that's not stopping Kent from helping him.

Dr. Kiers was at the nurses' station checking on her chart when she heard Kent talking. She peeked from the corner, revealing an upset Brady. She just continued watching and listening to them.

"I'll help you get your life back" Kent got up and kneeled down on one knee, now facing Brady.

This time, Brady faced him with tears forming in his eyes.

"You can do that?" his voice got thicker.

"I can't literally get your life back but, I can help you on getting your life back. Remember, only you can do this, Brady" he said, giving him a napkin to wipe off the tears.

"What if it goes the wrong way? What if there's no solution to this?"

"Brady, there is always a solution to every problem. And only you can formulate the formula" Kent said and patted his back.

"So, what you're trying to say is that, this whole thing is just like a Math problem?"

"Exactly"

This made Dr. Kiers smile. _Wow, Kent was really serious about helping this kid. I guess he really cares._ Dr. Kiers decided to join into the conversation.

"Yes Brady… like what Kent said" she smiled at her former best friend.

Brady being the mischievous kid he is, made up an excuse to leave the both of them alone.

"Uh, he-he… Thanks doc. And thanks Kent" he said wiping the tears that were at bay.

"Anytime time buddy" Kent answered rubbing his back.

"Uh, I gotta go tell Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill that I'm going to St. Luke's. Bye guys" he waved good bye and ran for his room.

Kent knew what Brady was up to. _That goof ball._ And so, he decided to follow his lead.

"Hey Max"

"Hey"

"Look… I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I-It's just that I w-was filled up to the brim with your blabber. I didn't mean to… destroy our friendship. I just wanted to help him… Max, I-I'm really sor-" Maxine placed her finger against his lips to cease his stuttering.

"Apology accepted" she showed him that same radiant smile from years ago.

"Now, it's my turn to apologize. Look Kent, I'm sorry for being a total jerk back then. I never had the slightest imagination that it would become something like this. I'm really thankful for having a best friend like you" she said and hugged him.

Kent couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. Though he wasn't fully satisfied with the title 'best friend' but what chance does he have against Dr. Christopher Kane. Yes, the same guy who asked her out back in college. So he just hugged her back.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, he felt the urge to confess those feelings to her. The ones he hasn't elucidated.

"I missed you" he uttered carelessly.

Dr. Kiers giggled "So did I Kent"

They released from their friendly hug. Once they've let go, their eyes met. Maxine's eyes twinkled from the distance. He thought it was the most amazing thing about her, her beautiful and captivating eyes. It was awfully silent from the moment until Maxine spoke up.

"Hey… I gotta go check on 710"

"Okay…" he smiled.

As soon as she was out of his sight, he started walking crookedly towards Brady's room with that giddy smile on his face. Felt his insides scream and cheer. He was indeed happy.

When Brady arrived in the room, he saw his Aunt Nancy packing up his things. He went to her right away, wrapping an arm around her.

"Aunt Nancy" he said

Nancy just looked at him with red puffy eyes.

"I'm going to St. Luke's" he told her, showing her a smile which made her cry in happiness.

"W-Why are you crying?"

"I'm just glad that you agreed to go. I'm proud of you Brady" she hugged him and then his Uncle Bill came.

He looked at his nephew and wife and all of the sudden, a smile cracked on his face. He had this feeling that says that he should go and join them which he followed.

The three of them stopped hugging when they heard a knock on the door. A few seconds later, Kent revealed himself.

"Where were you?" Bill asked.

He didn't give an answer and was still smiling.

"Looks like someone made a touchdown" Brady teased.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"It's our little secret" Brady said, high fiving with Kent.

**Thanks for reading you guys… It's been awhile lately. Sorry it took me so long… I just had to fix and work things with the Logistics team for our Prom. **

**Please leave a review… Hoping to catch up with the time I've missed. :D**

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~**


End file.
